


我搞到男神了（吗）-04

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 2





	我搞到男神了（吗）-04

第二天李东海醒来已是中午，他昨夜被精力旺盛的李赫宰折腾了一整晚，天见亮的时候才安静躺下。他都没想到，这个世界上居然还有能一边嘤嘤嘤一边电动马达的人，上下身好像不是同一个人。这传说中的年下攻怎么跟他想的不太一样，年下弟弟难道不应该是狂拽酷炫吊炸天，上能窜天，下能遁地。一吃醋就惊天地泣鬼神折腾，文能提笔安天下，武能上马定乾坤，一个不爽就把他绑起来日……这个倒是不用。  
李东海动了一下，不适地皱了皱眉，慢慢挪动身体靠到李赫宰身侧，吻了吻微张的唇。  
他身上全是李赫宰留下的吻痕，好在还记得他要拍戏，会露出来的地方干干净净。腰间酸痛的厉害，身后那一处更不用提，过度使用后的早上，浑身都叫嚣着不适。他悠悠叹气，环住李赫宰的手臂抱在怀里，又睡着了。

李赫宰醒来看到李东海抱着自己的手睡觉，差点又要哭出来。望着李东海的睡颜心下酸涩，这一夜过得太快了，也许他们的缘分就是这样萍水相逢，像相交线，一次交集过后越走越远。  
李东海睁眼便看到李赫宰一脸快要哭出来的表情看着自己，他还没完全醒来，先嗡的一声，这怎么又要哭了。  
李赫宰动动嘴唇，先叹了口气，然后努力咧开嘴角。  
“海哥，早。”  
“不是说了叫我名字…”李东海毫无形象的打了个哈欠，然后摸摸自己一直抱着的手臂，顺着向下牵住手。  
他指着自己胸膛的咬痕吻痕，挑挑眉望向人。

“你看，都是你弄的。”

刚睡醒还顶着一颗眼屎的小演员抓着被角盖住自己小半张脸，羞红了耳朵。目光扫过自己在李东海身上留下的杰作，躲躲闪闪的避开。  
“你别乱说…我没有！不是我干的……”

“嗯？那昨晚一边哭一边做的人是谁？”

“不是我……”

李东海笑着拍拍李赫宰的头“行了，起床吧。”

闻言，李赫宰突然想起了什么。他努力装出一副冷静的样子，实际上心如刀割，又难过又委屈。他们昨夜亲密无间，今天以后却只能像什么都没发生过的陌生人。李东海像一艘船，在他的港口只停留了一夜，天亮了，太阳出来了，这艘船又要启程了。  
他叹气，至少还有过一夜，自己应该知足了。李东海如果知道为谁停留，那就不是李东海了。

“我知道你不喜欢负责，也不喜欢我缠着你。你放心，昨晚的事我一个字都不会对别人说。我不会泼你水，也不会跟你闹的，你能不能别讨厌我…”

李东海满头问号，瞪着李赫宰委屈巴巴的表情看了半天。  
“？昨晚你上的我？！”

“像你们这样风花雪月的人，想来也不会在乎这一晚吧。”

“你居然还想赖？？你把我上了你还想赖账？！”李东海瞪眼。  
这什么意思，把自己上完居然想跑？？  
想不到李赫宰只是故作深沉的叹了口气，目光诚恳地望着他。  
“我知道的，我知道你只是想跟我玩玩，但是海哥，我对你是真心的，真的，我是认真的。所以你不用这么为难，我还能不知道你的事吗，没关系，就这一晚上我已经觉得很满足了，我以后也会一直记得的。”

李赫宰只觉得自己现在仿佛一只被遗弃的小狗，他不停为自己做心理建设。  
李东海不会喜欢你，他生来就是在人海中穿梭，只有别人为他驻留的份儿，怎么可能为你停留。他不喜欢你，他不喜欢你，他不喜欢你……呜呜呜  
李赫宰只觉得自己人生这二十年，所有的一切都走到了尽头。

“海哥…只要你不讨厌我，我…我就知足了…”

李东海两眼一黑，差点一口气没提上来晕过去。他甚至想掐着李赫宰的脖子摇一摇，这人脑子里到底在想什么，他一句话还没说，怎么就又玩玩了。还有，这一副琼瑶奶奶女主角的既视感是怎么回事，他真是难以置信就是面前这个仿佛下一秒就要捂胸口的“林黛玉”，是昨晚那个压着自己发狠顶弄的家伙。  
他是逼0做1了吗？会不会遭天谴？  
李赫宰还在继续悲伤感秋，深陷失恋的痛苦当中无法自拔。  
李东海忍无可忍，牵起李赫宰的手举到两人面前，郑重承诺。  
“我没有那样想，我喜欢你。”  
“没事儿，我懂。”  
李赫宰只是笑着说道“你别骗我了海哥，我也不是小孩了，说实话没关系的。”

李东海突然想起什么。  
“你多大了？”

“21，我上学早。”李赫宰认认真真回答。  
李东海睁大双眼，老天爷，自己睡了一个刚刚20岁的小孩？！  
李赫宰一看李东海表情就知道在想什么，他了然于胸，失落开口“果然，你还是后悔了。”  
“我就知道，不过没关系，我不后悔。只要你昨晚觉得高兴，我就值了。”

“我没有……”李东海欲哭无泪。

琛哥和许恩元为谁上去敲门争执很久，琛哥板着一张扑克脸，背手站在一侧看着许恩元，轻声道。

“上半年的奖金……”

“我知道了……”许恩元哭丧着脸，小心翼翼敲了敲李东海的房门。  
他最怕这种时候，一夜情过后的李东海十分容易暴走，他不想被影帝杀头。他等了一阵没有动静，慎重小心输入密码打开房门，屋里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。  
看样子是醒了。  
许恩元放下心，看来今天也能活着。他把琛哥叫进来，两人一起忙着把买来的东西摆好，一会等着大明星带着最近泡的小明星出来吃饭。

李东海在莲蓬头下扭着身子抱住李赫宰的腰，有些事情习惯了以后好像没有什么不自在的，反正李东海本该如此。他抱住李赫宰，在水幕中凑到面前，人正不知所措地回搂住他，眼睛瞟来瞟去，就是不敢看他。

“想不想跟我谈恋爱？”

那双圆圆的大眼睛惊喜睁大，而后又黯淡下来。  
“海哥，不这样也没关系，只要你说，我随叫随到。”

？  
李东海嘶了一声，靠得更近些，吻了吻那双唇。  
“说正事呢，要不要跟我在一起？”

天降馅饼的李赫宰差点呛了水，受宠若惊看了李东海半天。  
他好感动，李东海居然说要跟自己谈恋爱。他当然想跟李东海在一起，但这是他做梦都不敢想的，影帝眼高于顶，见过的人睡过的人比他看过的电视剧都多。他小心翼翼确认了一遍，见李东海点头又重新问了一次忙不迭答应，然后转过身去默默感动，拭了拭湿润的眼角。  
他要和我在一起…他真的好在乎我，他真的好喜欢我！…的那个。

见李赫宰点头答应李东海这才满意地笑出来，“洗澡吧，一会陪我去片场。”  
不想李赫宰却突然后退一步，有些为难。他都想好了，他要乖乖做李东海背后的男人。  
“啊？我还跟你去片场啊…被看到不太好吧…”  
话音刚落被李东海斜了一眼，他赶紧老老实实闭上嘴洗澡。

琛哥站在起居室望着先一步出来的李赫宰，目光跟着人来回移动，啧啧摇头。许恩元好奇，胳膊肘怼了怼。  
“哥，你看什么呢？”  
琛哥默默看着李东海走出来挨着李赫宰坐下，摇了摇头。  
“我是在想，要准备几件衣服。”  
“衣服？”许恩元疑惑，看了眼黏在一起吃饭的两人，又转过来看向琛哥。  
“什么衣服？”

琛哥冷笑一声，做了个泼水的动作，转身走了。

李赫宰直到坐上李东海的保姆车都是懵的，李东海在旁边怏怏的缩成一团，抱着台词本安安静静地备戏。车程走到一半时突然靠到他肩膀，闭目养神休息，摸索着将台词本放到一边，挽住他的手臂。  
李赫宰转过头看人，大概是昨晚疲劳过度，眉眼间可见淡淡的疲倦，枕着他的肩膀呼吸沉沉的，似是睡熟。

哎，果然是因为自己太大了吧。

李赫宰状似无奈地摇摇头，嘴角却偷偷上扬，十分得意。  
他也稍稍分析了一下，自己能够成为海选之人一定是有特别的原因，而这个特别的原因，似乎也很容易想明白。他思来想去，结合着江湖传闻，得意地望向自己腿间，暗自为自己竖了个大拇指。  
没白长，真争气！

昨晚在李东海酒店楼下被拍到的照片，几乎没引起太大的关注度，没人知道李赫宰是谁，代拍也只是暗示这是同剧组的演员。李赫宰在网上没有资料，没有经纪公司签他，也没有工作室。在和李东海一起被拍到之前，是个实打实的无名小卒，真金白银一点不掺假的路人。要说有什么不同，就是被李东海看上了，再者，是影视学院即将毕业的学生。  
许恩元划动屏幕挨个平台看了一圈，又嘱咐几句工作室的人收起东西。他往后看了一眼，压低声音。  
“哥，你说这怎么回事啊。”  
琛哥目视前方，冷哼一声。管他是谁，要是能让李东海安分点，是谁都行。跟一个传绯闻总比到处传绯闻强。  
李东海的工作室五年前成立，至今一个艺人都没签，百十来号人就忙活李东海一个却还是忙不过来。时不时突击的八卦新闻把公关部忙的是焦头烂额，每年都要额外加钱，给各个平台也得塞大把大把的钱用来降热搜。幸亏影帝赚得多，副业多，家底也厚。不然就这个热搜频率，赚的那点钱全都扔在里头了。  
他透过后视镜看了眼后边正襟危坐被影帝倚着睡觉的小龙套。也行，要是真能帮他们给李东海管住，他第一个给这小龙套找好本子，算是谢谢这位半路出家的大佛普照他们工作室。

海王后花园（5）  
小灵通：嘿！姐妹们！你们猜怎么着！  
Richgirl：咋？  
影后一米大：？！你看见啥了！！你不是说今早去蹲停车场？  
吾皇万岁：哎琳琳，昨天那个精神小伙到底是谁啊，真的是剧组的？龙套？  
海妈：靠，你还问个啥，那dp大佬都发了，绝对是同剧组的不知道哪来的小孩，被咱儿子盯上了。也不知道今天能不能走路，屁股疼不疼。  
吾皇万岁：什么咱儿子，那是我老公。  
影后一米大：“我愿意被他渣”这样吗？  
小灵通：这次富婆可得给我加钱，我今早去那个停车场，毕竟这个酒店的停车场安保系数很高外人一般进不来，但是我是谁啊！我是江湖百晓生，李海粉圈的包打听！我昨晚咬咬牙开了个房！  
Richgirl：然后你睡了我儿子？  
海妈：啥？？？？？  
吾皇万岁：什么意思，你是不是在酒吧约到了我儿子？我儿子像外界传的一样大吗？  
影后一米大：？？？睡粉可不行吧，琳琳你把嘴闭严了，这事不许说出去，不然我第一个替阿琛哥哥灭了你的口！  
小灵通：艹，你们这群狗比女人怎么为男人插兄弟两刀！没说完呢还他吗听不听了！！  
Richgirl：你说，一五一十地说清楚，然后告诉我海海活儿怎么样，是不是真的有说得那么好。  
小灵通：艹！别乱说！！虽然老娘确实天生丽质！但是他能看上我就有鬼了！  
小灵通：是个瓜，跟我没关系！！！  
小灵通：昨晚海哥，跟那个小龙套在地下一的酒吧喝酒，喝着喝着就喝人家身上去了。  
海妈：我晕，果然儿子还是那个儿子。  
吾皇万岁：靠？  
吾皇万岁：谁在上？  
小灵通：这…这不好说！  
影后一米大：然后呢然后呢！琳琳你看到还有别的人盯吗？  
Richgirl：你能不能讲快点，发语音吧，急死我了。  
小灵通：我先一口气打完再说，没有别的人盯，海哥这次酒店安保系数挺高的，不割点肉是啥也看不着拍不着。  
小灵通：昨晚他俩亲亲抱抱就上电梯了，我没跟，哥住的那层是顶级套房，我上不去。然后今天下午的时候看见小元和阿琛哥哥来接人，你们猜怎么着，海哥和小龙套一起出来的！！海哥一直在跟他说话，然后一起上车走了。所以这证明什么？！这个小龙套，不是也住在顶级套房，就是昨晚在海哥那留宿了！  
影后一米大：嘶……据我所知海海不是那种会留py过夜的人啊。  
吾皇万岁：我晕，这小龙套还挺厉害，居然能过夜。  
Richgirl：一起走的？这小龙套真的没人认识吗，是十八线还是真的小龙套？  
海妈：是真的龙套，连十八线都不是。  
海妈：昨晚拿着照片去搜，就知道是表演系的，没公司没经纪人，我连叫什么都不知道。  
吾皇万岁：住顶套是不可能了，程臻都没住顶套呢。  
Richigirl：dp拍的那是什么时候的照片啊，这一段时间都没见到什么动静，是海海和这龙套哥一直在一起？  
小灵通：片场真没看出什么…我对这人没啥印象，等我一会翻翻手机偷拍的，说不定有。  
影后一米大：真邪门…这哪冒出来的啊。  
海妈：按理说咱儿子这水性杨花的性格，不应该啊。  
小灵通：水性杨花这个词是这么用的吗？！  
Richgirl：琳琳你再看看，万一小龙套是个啥居心不良的，坑害我们小海  
小灵通：拉倒吧，就他，卖衣服的网红都比他有热度。估计就是个刚进圈的小孩，被海哥相中了（我猜的）  
吾皇万岁：妈呀这崽子好惨，怜爱了。  
影后一米大：有点意思，这是天下掉馅饼？但是海海上一个模特男朋友我真的好喜欢啊，又浪漫又帅，还大。  
Richgirl：那个男模到现在还在时不时发和海海去过的地方，要是忘不了我们宝贝就赶紧追回来吧。  
海妈：我也觉得，那个男模真的帅，他俩在海滩野战的动图至今存在我的相册里[害羞]  
小灵通：我也我也，那大模绝了！！  
吾皇万岁：所以我们宝贝海海大吗？  
小灵通：？？？

李东海换上衣服从休息间走出来，李赫宰早已在一旁等着。脖子上挂着工作牌，左手奶茶右手电风扇，手腕上还挂着一把折叠伞。俨然一副李东海助理的样子，见他看自己，还美滋滋冲他咧嘴笑。李东海从头看到脚，转过身向许恩元兴师问罪。  
“你把我男朋友当助理用？”  
“是你男朋友自告奋勇……你男朋友？？！！！”许恩元说到一半想起什么，睁大眼睛又重复了一遍“男朋友……？”  
“海哥你别这么说…别人会听到的…”李赫宰不合时宜的插一嘴，不忘小声提醒李东海隔墙有耳，然而上扬的嘴角明明白白写着高兴两个字。  
李东海瞪过去一眼。“怎么？跟我谈恋爱你还觉得亏？”  
“海哥你不要乱说…”  
琛哥从旁边路过，冷哼一声，把李东海拉到一边去。  
“还嫌自己绯闻少是吧？你怎么不直接发SNS说他是你男朋友？”  
影帝还在沉迷于和小男朋友谈恋爱，冲李赫宰抛了个暧昧的眼神，转头随口道“啊，可以发吗？”  
琛哥：………？

李东海今晚有大夜戏，这是换组前的最后一场了，调到C组后他的戏份没有现在这么重。按现在的进度来看，他穿越到这里的时候已经拍完了大半，换组后再收个尾就差不多了。  
今晚的这场戏是重中之重，大结局前的最后高潮部分。他在剧里关系有些暧昧的好兄弟为了救他死了，那一剑穿过好友的身体，然后温度渐渐消散，留李东海一个人活下来，在地上痛哭。  
这一场戏等到真正放出来的时候也许就几分钟长短，拍起来却很麻烦，各个机位和角度都要拍上几遍。为了方便后期剪辑替换，他在片场要拍好几个来回，至少 留下AB两个片段以用于后期。  
这种剧情需要扎实的演技来支撑，李赫宰想去看看，学习一下。刚下车便被许恩元麻利扣上一顶鸭舌帽，又推回李东海的房车。

“你就别出来了，在这儿等吧。”

李赫宰昨天刚被拍，今天又出现在李东海旁边，虽说是个名不见经传的小孩，但最好也不引起什么议论比较好。难说这家伙以后会不会走大运一夜爆红，到时候这种陈年烂谷子的事被翻出来就麻烦了。  
许助理不让自己下车肯定有理由，李赫宰老老实实坐回车里，划动几次手机屏幕，目光又牢牢黏在李东海身上。  
他趴在车窗边认真看拍摄现场，李东海的每部戏，无论是电影还是电视剧他都认真看过，不知道为什么现在的演戏方式跟以前不太一样了，挑不出哪个更好，他都觉得好。他努力抻脖子远眺，听不到那边的台词，这个有点遗憾。

“想接好本子？”

李赫宰收回目光，紧张的抿唇不知道该怎么开口。琛哥是娱乐圈有名的金牌经纪人，不为别的，单看一手带出来的李东海就知道能力出众。这人不太爱说话，跟在李东海身边默不作声，悄悄观察在场的每一个人，只不过再观察也挡不住李东海四处放电罢了。  
李赫宰不想让李东海身边的人觉得自己是有利可图才接近李东海的，他什么都不想要，只是喜欢，想要接近。  
他不说话琛哥也不开口，从后视镜中审视他。李赫宰看了看拍摄场地，轻轻点头。

“想演戏。”

琛哥答应一声，移开视线。  
李赫宰不知道这位经纪人在想什么，又等了一阵子见人没说话，又去看那边拍戏。  
他没有被经纪公司挑中，身边同学大二就开始接戏，有背景的人现在已经小有名气。向他抛了橄榄枝的倒也有，只是开出的条件令他难以忍受。娱乐圈的敲门砖如果是那样的，他愿意一直默默无闻。  
琛哥一直从镜子里默默注视着他，慢慢思索起来。

李东海走位结束试拍了第一条，难为廖老一把年纪跟着他们熬夜戏，第一遍试拍过后导演组凑到一起开始商量。廖老的戏很难拍，老人家吹毛求疵，一个不起眼的小细节也会死扣很久。导演组对拍摄各执己见，捏着分镜头重新商量重头戏，现场再次调整了台词和镜头。见讨论了十分钟也没有结果，廖老挥手让演员先休息，只留下光替在场上准备。  
李东海捶着腰离开，他站得太久了，从腰到大腿都不舒服，身后难以言说的地方也叫嚣着不适。许恩元见状扶着他，念念叨叨说带了膏药来，得赶紧贴一个，之后换衣服会提前告诉服装组动作轻点。  
说了半天也没说到重点。李东海轻咳一声，压低声音。  
“李赫宰呢？”  
“…谁？”许恩元迷茫了一下，然后突然想起来，指着房车的方向恍然大悟。  
“啊，那个，在里边。”

“你们怎么给关车里了？”

“还不是哥你昨天弄出的新闻……现在全网都在问他是谁……”许恩元嘟嘟囔囔。

“什么？！”

“没事，怕他累，让他坐会。”许恩元一惊，赶紧把没说完的话憋回肚子里。  
李东海想怎么疯他们管不住，但是一个刚入圈的新人还是好管的，这戏这么重要，李东海还是消停点的好。

“哥，你昨晚和那小子被拍了。”

“我是第一次被拍吗？惊讶什么。”李东海蹙眉脱掉古装对襟，挽起宽大的袖子露出胳膊。  
看廖老那边的架势，估计还得再商量一阵。这场戏是重中之重，他光看着分镜，想着那个场面就已经开始想哭。都说搞艺术的人随性自由，格外感性，他觉得自己被迫三十以后，好像比以前更加感性了。  
他拉开车门看见后座最后一排蜷成一团睡觉的李赫宰，琛哥在前座，听见车门拉开的声音回过神来，比了个噤声的手势。  
“睡了。”  
“送回酒店睡吧，我得拍到早上呢。”李东海放轻动作钻进车里，许恩元跟在后边轻轻拉上车门。  
琛哥往后看了眼，把副驾的零食奶茶递过去，朝片场外的人群努努嘴。  
“这也出不去了，你在里边我把车开走，是个人都知道有问题。”

被琛哥示意的那边聚集着一群人，若干代拍和粉丝。见李东海房车什么也拍不到，片场外围的长枪大炮依次放下，低头查看刚刚的照片。李东海这次接的戏与以往不同，单从工作室的上心程度就可以明白有多重视。除了一些商务以外，其余的许多活动都为了专心拍好这部戏推掉了。许多人都特意跟了过来，想一睹戏中一隅。  
按琛哥的话说，就算李东海暂时没什么热度也没关系，反正断不掉的那些花边新闻，够他一直保持热度。  
李东海也是后来才知道，这位廖老先生，就是他小时候第一次参演的那部戏的导演，后来走上这条路也是老先生一手调教，几乎可以算是他除父母外的第一老师。

李赫宰睡得很沉，被李东海披上外套都不知道，缩在座椅上睡的昏天暗地。到底是还没真正入行的年轻人，熬不住夜。眼巴巴看着那边拍戏，看了一阵子就头一歪，睡熟了。  
琛哥说李赫宰怎么劝都不走，李东海有些得意地勾起嘴角。明明就是想陪自己工作，之前问还在那里装，直接说出来有什么不好意思。他握住李赫宰的手在手里把玩一阵，放空大脑休息。  
大夜戏本就疲惫，一会的哭戏更是结局的重中之重。这一宿熬完，恐怕得几天才能缓过来。他瞄了眼前边，偷偷摸摸靠到李赫宰肩膀，摩挲着握住手牵在一起。  
许恩元被琛哥吩咐去导演那边，车里只剩他们三个人，李东海美滋滋靠着李赫宰的肩膀出神，一手拿着台词本，另一手攥着李赫宰的手指。感觉到琛哥一直在看着自己，懒洋洋开口。

“看我干嘛。”

“你怎么想的。”  
李东海以前从没对身边哪个人如此上心，甚至纵容李赫宰在自己身边，过夜就算了，第二天还要带在身边。要知道李东海可是一直嚷着“只要对象换得快，没有悲伤只有爱”的人。  
琛哥拧紧眉，他突然不明白李东海的想法了，这么把李赫宰带在身边，在某种程度上来说也会害了这个年轻人。一个刚进圈的新人就跟影帝走的这么近，很容易招惹非议，有李东海罩着的时候还好，失去大树那就是任凭风吹雨打的小草。  
作为李东海的经纪人他不喜欢这个新人，作为惜才的伯乐，他很喜欢李赫宰，资质不错，以后说不定会挤进一线。

“没什么啊，我就是喜欢他啊，不明显吗？”李东海装出无所谓的表情，尽力让自己符合影帝一贯的作风。  
琛哥摇摇头，“我还能不知道你？”

“我想签他，你不是夸他不错来着，那万一要是给我赚了呢。”  
李东海说这话时表情漫不经心，却在看不到的地方偷偷握拳，紧张等待琛哥的回答。这个想法他见到李赫宰第一天就有了，他知道琛哥娱乐圈有许多熟人，可想来想去都不如把人放在自己眼皮子底下放心。但同时他也感到焦虑，他不想无时无刻盯着李赫宰的生活，他并没有什么控制的想法。  
出乎意料的，琛哥没有直接回绝，而是认真思考起他的话。也许就算他不提，琛哥也早已有这种想法。  
工作室未来总是会签些艺人，李东海的第一个艺人是李赫宰的话也不是不行，毕竟看着还是很有前途的。琛哥无意识敲方向盘，只是他顾虑李赫宰的身份，看李东海这一口一个男朋友的称呼，估计正是图新鲜上头的时候，以后别惹出什么乱子来。  
李东海细细观察一番琛哥的表情，心下了然这事估计是有八成的可能。  
“那行，说好了啊，给他签我们这，带带他。”  
“你认真的？”琛哥还想说什么，那边许恩元敲了敲车窗打断了他的话。  
导演组商量出了满意的结果，李东海的戏份要再多拍几条，后期剪辑选一个最好的出来。许恩元是要跟李东海商量，看他愿不愿意，一场戏几个镜头不说，还要分AB两个计划，一段台词反复念来念去，着实是有些乏味。  
李东海听后笑笑，有什么怕麻烦的，干他们演员这行的，不就是这样么。他余光瞥见琛哥听到这话赞许的看过来一眼，李东海轻轻勾起嘴角，现在的生活是白得的，他很珍惜。  
许恩元先一步离开去协商后续，李东海想起刚刚被打断的话，他转身先给李赫宰披好衣服，轻手轻脚下车。  
“我从来就没这么认真过，不用再问了。签他这事过两天再说，也得看他愿不愿意。”

李赫宰睡着睡着因为脖颈酸痛醒来，车里只留了前排黄色小灯，琛哥也不在车上。他迷迷糊糊坐直身体，身上盖着的外套滑落到腿上。他拿起来一看，一下子笑开了花。  
这是李东海的外套。  
他才二十岁刚出头，什么情绪都藏不住，抱着李东海的外套收拢在怀里，摸摸自己的脸偷笑出声。海哥对自己真好，等到以后海哥腻了，分手的那天，他也一定要懂事听话才行。  
他看了眼手机，现在凌晨了，手机里堆满了未读信息和各式短信。昨晚他和李东海被拍了的事闹上了热搜，全网无人不知，他所有的社交软件都是在疯了一样地响。从不联系的同学也给他发来了信息，班里已经小有名气的同学礼貌客气地询问他和影帝是不是认识，能不能帮忙引荐一下。他亲戚邻居的也在联系他，爸妈连着给他打了好几个电话，后来又发了短信，李赫宰吓得一个都不敢回。

【赫宰呀，妈妈看你认识李东海了，能不能帮妈妈要张他的签名？】

李赫宰赶紧给聊天界面关上，他自己才好不容易要到李东海的签名，哪好意思腆着脸再要一张。他回去要给那张便签纸裱上相框，藏起来。  
他收起手机，在黑暗中望向拍戏场地，只能隐隐约约看到李东海跪坐在地上，怀里抱着一个人，身形颤抖。他左右看看，将脸贴到车窗上想尽可能地看清楚。他猜现在这场就是那个哭戏了，要不是为了避嫌，他真的想站到监视器后边。  
琛哥一打开车门就见小演员扒着车窗看得认真，他心一软，叫李赫宰戴上帽子跟自己一起过去。这小年轻说不定以后还真能火，要是真签到自己这，他绝对会想办法好好捧一下这人，性格不错外形也不错，很有潜力。  
琛哥把李赫宰安排到监视器后，前边就是副导演的椅子，然后拍拍肩膀。  
“想看的话就在这看吧，好好学习，以后都是你也用得上的。”  
“谢谢琛哥…”  
“不用客气，以后还有很多见面的时候。”琛哥拍拍李赫宰的肩膀。  
琛哥的意思是以后估计会是一个工作室的，抬头不见低头见。李赫宰却想的是自己和李东海谈恋爱，以后会经常见到李东海身边的工作人员，他在人群中偷偷捂嘴轻笑，和李东海谈恋爱诶！和李东海！谈！恋！爱！  
这事他能吹一辈子。

副导演在前面给场务比划了一下，场务点了点头，转身打板。  
“A组第一百七十七场第二镜第一次，action。”  
李赫回过神，只见摇臂高高吊起，然后人工雨从高空洒落。他吐了吐舌头，好剧组果然就是烧钱专业户，他可听说了，廖老这个剧组，光道具支出就占了经费的一个大头。为了再多拉赞助周转经费，让一个小鲜肉演男四带资进组了。听说现在正在谈网络播放权买断的事，还有好几个上星卫视争着要首播的播放权。  
他回过神来，细密的雨幕下监视器里已经开始入戏，这一镜主要是拍李东海的脸部特写。

李东海跪在程臻身旁，双手颤抖按压左胸的伤口，却不想沾了满手的血。他好像被双手的鲜血刺到，目光在自己的手和程臻身上游离一阵，哆哆嗦嗦将脱力躺到地上的人抱起，紧紧抱在怀里。他仍然不敢相信怀里的人失去气息，双眸失神，含着泪抬起直直看向镜头。  
要杀他灭口的人再次向他举起剑，他也没有反应，只是木然地转过头，看着锋利的剑锋闪过寒光，对向自己袭来。

李赫宰微微屏息，他迫不及待想知道最后怎么样。这时，一声响亮的打板声打断他，猛然将他从剧中情节拉了回来。  
“卡！过了。”  
“休息五分钟，一会再来一次，拍三号那个镜头。化妆师补妆！灯光一会再暗一点。”  
廖老满意的点点头，等导演分配好工作，和导演组一起审刚才的片段。  
那边李东海也松开程臻，低头擦了擦眼角。他已经尽力使自己脱离体验派的固守成章，尽力向方法派的表演方式靠拢，不会那么劳心劳力。但和角色共生长的习惯已经根深蒂固，他还是感到情绪低落，无法彻底从人物性格中脱离。他现在觉得自己就是剧中那个人，失去至亲，失去好友，失去能够证明他真的活在这个世上的人。他感到心里好苦，他能共感他的难过，共感剧中不存在的那个人的痛苦。  
程臻凑到他旁边，抬起手指替他拭去眼泪。  
“海哥，怎么这么早就哭了。”  
李东海眼角瞥到旁边对准他们的摄像机，想来是要放出花絮的，男一和男二某种程度上来说很有噱头。他立刻牵起嘴角，握住程臻的手腕，语调轻柔。  
“舍不得你呀…”  
这一段的效果足够追剧的粉丝吃糖了，李东海笑了笑，立刻放开程臻的手。他还有一半的思绪沉浸在剧中情节，那种痛失多年好友的窒息一般的疼痛振聋发聩，四肢发软。他坐在那里呆呆的任人为自己补妆，眼神绵长茫然。  
之后补拍完分镜，还有一场他的哭戏，而他现在便已经开始难过了。琛哥走过来给他披上毛茸茸的毛毯，一旁程臻见状，帮着一起给人围上毯子。刚才的人工雨，他被李东海抱在怀里几乎没怎么淋雨，此时也没觉得太冷。

“来，第三镜。东海你可以吗，需不需要休息一会？”  
李东海摆摆手，他现在正是情绪之中，一鼓作气拍完最好。他吸了吸鼻子，努力收起情绪，还没到他可以全部倾泻的时候。

李东海这一场戏拍得很出彩，最后的哭戏廖老十分满意，在拍的过程中，李赫宰不止一次看到老爷子满意的点头，导演的表情也很高兴。而场上的李东海只觉得自己快要崩溃，胸腔中的疼痛和酸楚苦涩万分，他几乎快要喘不过气。  
他一直在哭，导演喊卡以后仍然停不下来，他放开程臻，缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，豆大的泪珠顺着脸庞不间断滚落。  
身边的人一下子围了过来，温暖干燥的毛毯包裹住身体也没能缓和情绪。李东海俯下身，额角和脖颈的血管鼓起，眼泪如同断了线的珠子。他泪眼朦胧地看着仍在原处躺着的程臻，大概是为了他平静心绪，程臻挥手让周围的人散开，小心翼翼把蜷在自己身侧的李东海抱过来。  
李东海好像抓到一根救命稻草，紧紧抱住程臻的肩膀，他好难过，他真的好难过。  
李赫宰在机器后边偷偷抹眼泪，海哥演的真好，把他弄得好想哭，想起家里去世的狗狗了。他又看了眼在场地中央抱在一起的两个人，摸了摸手臂有些酸。  
他也想抱海哥，他也可以哄人的嘛……

程臻接过旁边人递过来的衣服，一层层把李东海围住，小心翼翼收拢手臂拍着背轻声哄。一旁的场务见此立刻将镜头对准两个人，现在盛行耽美cp，这部剧的男一和男二的关系本来就有些暧昧，这一幕花絮正好可以用来为电视剧增加噱头。  
有这段互动的视频在手里，宣发也不用愁炒作热度。虽说廖老监制，还有李东海这个流量大的影帝撑场子不需要担忧收视率，但商业片该有的红利依然不能少。  
程臻心知肚明剧组的打算，见摄像机拉近距离，一边轻拍李东海的肩膀，一边冲镜头笑笑，转过头贴着李东海的耳朵讲话。等摄像机拍够了素材离开，只剩程臻和李东海两个人，李东海也突然意识到什么，擦了擦泪立刻从程臻身上爬起来，晃晃悠悠被许恩元陪着离开。  
他暂时还顾不上其他的事，心中的憋闷苦楚发泄以后舒畅许多，许恩元一边陪他走回休息室，一边从包里翻出湿巾。  
“哥，擦擦吧，眼睛都红了。”  
李东海接过来，捏在手里继续走着。他心情好差，尽管知道这是自己演过的一个角色而已，仍然忍不住难过。他不知道之前的影帝是怎么处理这种情绪，这是他的第一部戏，他为了表现得足够符合众人对他的要求，几乎毫无保留的将自己放进剧本中。  
他们马上快要走到休息室门口，李赫宰突然不知道从哪冒出来，一把拉住他的手腕一起挤进休息室。李东海后知后觉抬起眼睛看他，李赫宰拉着他走进休息室直接关上门，把许恩元和赶过来的琛哥一齐关在门外。  
李东海被这一系列操作惊到了，刚刚的悲伤感秋顿时抛到脑后，被李赫宰难得强硬拉着手腕把他摁到沙发上。他不知道李赫宰突然这是要干嘛，只见人蹲到他面前，仰着头看他。  
“我…我也可以……”  
“...什么？”  
“我也可以哄你开心。”李赫宰酸溜溜道“我虽然没他壮，但是…靠起来也应该挺舒服的…”

嗯？  
李东海一脸幻灭的表情看着李赫宰，后者充满希翼的眼神投向他，然后坐到他旁边，双腿合拢腰板挺得倍儿直。  
“海哥你要不…试试？”  
李东海定定看着李赫宰半晌，依言靠进李赫宰怀里。休息室里没有恼人的镜头，没有人来人往打扰，他终于感到心里稍稍安定些许。李赫宰小心环过李东海的身体，生涩地拍了拍，在李东海看不见的地方窃喜。  
看！海哥愿意依赖自己！！

李东海枕着李赫宰的肩膀，手指依次点了点面前白皙脖颈上的三颗痣。  
“吃醋了？”  
话音刚落，只见从耳朵一路红到脖子，李赫宰摇摇头，目光躲躲闪闪。  
“我没有！”  
“吃醋了也没关系。”  
“我没有！！”李赫宰加重语气。  
李东海突然觉得心情变好，瞄了眼躲躲闪闪不敢看自己的人，作势要从怀里起身“那我起来了。”  
李赫宰哼哼唧唧，顶着一双红耳朵收紧手臂，使劲把李东海抱住不让人起身。李东海大概也就只是逗逗他，挣扎了几下由着他抱，李赫宰喜滋滋挺了挺腰板，哎，果然，自己谈恋爱很贴心。  
李东海无声笑笑，想不到李赫宰还是个别扭的性格，也许以前遇到的那成熟稳重的形象都是这家伙装出来的。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
